babysitting Harry
by BiG Finish
Summary: Sirius is Babysitting Little Harry while James and Lily are out. Unfortunatly, Sirius falls asleep with his wand in his hand. What does little harry get up to?
1. Chapter 1

**Babysitting Harry**

Little Harry sat on the floor with cushions around him.

Behind him his Uncle Sirius snored sofly on the couch, his wand held loosley in his hand.

Harry turned himself around and clapped his hands. But his Uncle Sirius didn't move.

Disappointed he hung his head down until he saw his Uncle Sirius's wand.

Harry clapped his hands and giggled and him slid himself across to the couch.

Harry took his Uncle Sirius's wand and waved it in achievment at his Uncle.

Sirius hair bagn to grow even longer than it was, it didn't stop growing until the hair had touched the floor.

Harry cooed and giggled and gave the wand another flick. This time purple spots covered Sirius all over his body from head to toe.

Harry flicked the wand five times and watched his Uncle Sirius.

Sirius hair turned yellow, with mouldy green streaks through it. His nose began to swell and become really fat. His eyebrows disappeared. A bright pink handle bar moustache grew and Sirius's clothes began to shrink a little.

Harry laughed and clapped. He was having so much fun!

He swished the wand three more time at Sirius and waited.

Sirius fingers nails began to grow black, he's lips began to shrink a little and his ears became pointy.

Harry giggled and laughed. He was finished with his uncle Sirius.

He waved his wand at the walls in the room and bright green paint covered them all with blue polka-dots here and there. The photos and pictures on the wall began to grow larger and the fire place began to shrink.

Harry began to swish the wand at everything in the room. Sometimes nothing happened, sometimes something colourful and bright burst out and entertained Harry.

After a while Harry grew tired and his eye lid became heavy.

He crawled over to the pillows on the floor, dropping the wand and fell asleep.

A couple of hours later, James and Lily arrived home.

Lily walked into the room and shrieked, while James laughed heartidly.

"Awww, would you look at our special little guy? He's all worn out watching what Sirius has done to the place." james said quietly as he picked up Harry who didn't even stir.

Lily marched over to Sirius. "I knew we should have called Remus! What was i thinking when i agreed to have Sirius over and watch Harry?" Lily muttered to herself.

Lily shook Sirius and Sirius jumped up. muttereing words neither james or Lily heard.

"Oh, your home. Guess i can go home myself now." Sirius yawned.

James burst out laughing at Sirius, even Lily couldn't hide a small giggle.

Sirius looked ridiculous. "Whoa what happened to the place?" Sirius asked looking around, picking up his wand.

"Someone's obviously been busy." Lily said quietly looking at Harry. James grinned back at her.

"You might want to take a look in the mirror before you leave." James said walking upstairs to put Harry into his bed.

James lauhed to himself as her heard Sirius scream loudly from down stairs.

"Well, would you look at that, my sons already a perfect prankster!" james said quietly, kissing his son goodnight and wlaking downstairs to laugh more at Sirius.


	2. Chapter 2

Little Harry cooed and giggled as he claped his hands at Uncle Sirius, who was once again babysittng Harry.

"No matter what, i am not falling alseep! Not after what you last did to me! You little prankster! It took me three nights to get my hair back to the lushous, smoothness it is now! You little squirt!" Siirus said with a smile as he picked Harry up and tickled him.

Harry giggled and began talking in his little baby language.

"I agree, mister, where is Moony? He hasn't come home for a while now. But don't you worry, Uncle Sirius is going to keep a good and focused eye on you! And don't you even think about getting my wand again, i'm surprised it even worked for you." Sirius smirked at his godson. Harry had his best friends face with Lily's stunning emerald eyes. He could not wait to see him grown up, wave him off to Hogwarts and hear everything he gets up to!

Sirius plopped Harry down in his new playpen that Sirius had offered to buy. It came with all the latest toys and learning games, but harry was never interested in them.

Harry turned himself around so he was face Sirius and clapped his hand and cooed, wanting Sirius to pick him up again and play with him. But Sirius shook his head.

Harry tried again, But Sirius laughed a soft "No".

Harrys bottom lip began to tremble and his face was scrunched up, determined that his Uncle Sirius pick him up and play with him.

"Hey, no fair!" Sirius said pouting as he picked Harry up, scruffing his hair.

Sirius didn't like it when his godson cryed, not because it took him forever to make him stop, but beacause it made his heart fall. He didn't like seeing his godson upset.

Harry bobbed up and down cooing on his Uncle's lap.

Sirius picked him up and began whirling him around as if Harry was on a broom.

"And it's Harry Potter, Gryffindor Seeker, zooming off for the Golden Snitch." Sirius commentated, zooming his godson around the room. harry giggling and laughing, having a ball of a time.

"Oh no! The Slytherin Seeker's spotted him and now he's after the snitch too! Look at Potter swirve and dive!" Sirius cryed, moving Harry up and down in a series of swirves, dips and dives.

"The slytherin seekers pulled out, he's about to hit Potter with all he's got! But oh wow! Did you see that ladies and gentlemen! The Slytherin seeker has run into the Gryffindor crowd, doubt we'll be seeing him in awhile." Sirius pulled and jolsted Harry this way at that.

"Harry Potter's turned his attention back to the Snitch. Is he going to win if for the Gryffindor team and win the cup? It all comes down to this." Sirius said in a suspenseful voice. He turned Harry shrarply around the room and stood him up on his feet.

"Would you look at that, Ladies and Gentlemen! Look at the skill in that move! Harry Potter, standing on his broomstick with his hand outstretched, ready to catch the snitch!" Sirius roared, pretending to be the crowd at the game.

"He's caught it! HARRY POTTER'S CAUGHT THE SNITCH!" Sirius boomed into the room.

Sirius slowly whirled him down, down, down back onto the sofa and back into the playpen.

"Not long now, squirt, and you'll be out doing your father." Sirius grinned. "I wonder if your daddy's got anything good to drink..." Sirius walked off to the kitchen, leaving Harry alone in his playpen full of toys.

Harry sat in his play pen, watching his Uncle leave him. Looking around him, Harry picked up his toy broomstick and giggled again.

Swinging onto the broomstick and kicking off, he zoomed around the room, giggling and laughing.

Harry bumped into a few things, but he didn't get knocked off and soon he grew bored with the living room and flew slowly up the stairs and into the hallway.

Up and down the hallway he flew, bumping into items, but Harry didn't care, he was having too much fun.

He tried to copy the noise his uncle Sirius did that sounded like a crowed roaring, but he coughed instead.

Harry soon grew bored of the hallway too, and flew into an open bedroom, that happened to be his parents.

Flying around the room, bumping into more objects. Harry bumped into something hard and he fell off his broomstick and onto his mummy and daddy's soft bed. Cooing and giggling harry watched his broomstcik whiz around the room before flying out of the room.

Harry soon grew bored and tired and fell asleep on his bed, not hearing his parents open the door and his mother shout Sirius's name. 


	3. Chapter 3

**BabySitting Harry**

Chapter Three

Sirius knocked on Lily's door, happy to be babysitting his little godson once again. He knew that nothing would go wrong... what was that saying he heard Remus mutter? 3rd times lucky?

James opened the door, he flashed a quick smile and wiped it off as soon as Sirius stepped inside the house.

"Oh... Sirius, you're early." Lily said in a monotone.

"Thought it would be better being early than being late, just showing you how reliable i am!" Sirius beamed at her.

Lily didn't return the smile, she looked Sirius up and down and went to get Harry.

"What's up with her?" Sirius asked, nodding at Lily.

"Uh... well she doesn't exactly want you to babysit Harry." James moved awkwardly.

"What? But i'm his godfather! If anyone should be trusted with him, it should be me!" Sirius cried, outraged.

"Hey, hey, i agree with you mate... Lily on the other hand..." James shrugged his shoulders and shook his head.

"Doesn't think you're reliable to watch a 8 month old baby. The last two times we came home to a diaster! I swear Sirius, if i come home to a disaster and you try to blame it on Harry, you will never be trusted with my son again!" Lily said harshly, storming past Sirius and into the kitchen, Harry in her arms.

"What? But it was Harry! Come on Lily! That was a bit harsh!" Sirius pouted, his voice sounded hurt.

"Well, to tell you the truth, she's been staying up for two nights now looking for someone else to babysit him... she couldn't find anyone and you were the only one available. Listen mate," James took the coat Lily gave him, "Just try and keep an eye on Harry all the time, and if the place does become a diaster, try and fix it before we get home." James looked at Sirius hopeful, as Lily handed Sirius Harry.

"Don't worry about a thing! I've got it all under control, trust me!" Sirius beamed at Lily and James.

James closed the door, shaking his head in disbelief.

Harry's bottom lip began to tremble, his hands were outstretched, wanting his mummy and daddy.

"Oh no!" Sirius carried Harry into the living room and onto the couch. "Come on now, Harry. They'll be back before you know it! You'll be having so much fun with you Uncle Sirius, you won't even notice they're not here!" Sirius trried to soothe.

But it just made it worst.

Harry began to cry. And Scream. And kick for his mummy and daddy.

Sirius tired rocking him in his arms, tickling him, bopping him up and down on his knee, pleading with him, even swirling around the room, but Harry just kept on screaming and crying.

"How did i make him stop last time?" Sirius looked around for anything that would help, but nothing caught his eye.

"How is it that James just has to pick you up and you stop crying? It's not fair to us babysitters!" Sirius cried aloud.

After twenty mintues, Harry had stopped screaming and kicking and was down to small cries and sobbing. Sirius talked and talked to him, rocking him in his arms until his voice went hoarse.

Finally little Harry was sound asleep. Carefull and gently, Sirius carried him upstairs and put him in his cot and looked at him lovingly, before going down to the kitchen to find something to fix his voice and throat.

Sirius went into the kitchen and sighed heavily. Quuietening Harry was hard, stressful work. Sirius opened the fridge to find a stack of firewhisky sitting on top.

"Hmm, maybe just one. After all, that was hard work." Sirius grinned mischieviously.

Harry stirred, he rolled over and woke with a start next to a birght green and orange clown. A cry broke out but no more.

Harry looked around him. He was in his nursery... but he didn't want to be here! He wanted to be with his mummy and daddy!

An ear-piercing cry broke out from Harry.

Sirius dropped his jar of firewhisky and ran upstairs to the nursery where Harry was screaming and crying... again.

"Oh, Harry, come one now, they'll be back before you know it! I'm here! Don't you want to play with Uncle Sirius?" Sirius asked Harry. Harry screamed. "I'll take that as a no."

Sirius picked up Harry and took him off downstairs. Sirius plonked him on the floor, his back up against a door as he knelt down, picking up pieces of glass and cleaning up the spilt whiskey.

"Now i'll be right back, and don't even think about trying any of your pranks!" Sirius warned Harry as he left the kitchen.

Harry watched Sirius leave the room. He looked around him. Nothing. Nothing exciting around him.

Harry crawled forward and as he did, the door behind him opened ajar.

Turning around, Harry opened the door and looked inside. There was nothing but a small black cauldron. Harry leant up, trying to pull it down, and as he did, the cauldron fell down, barely missing Harry and a large purple ball rolled out and into a small patch of liquid Sirius must have missed.

As the purple ball rolled into the liquid, it exploded, blasting sticky purple goo all over Harry and the kitchen.

Harry burst out laughing and clapped his hands, wanting more.

Sirius came whistling back into the kitchen, and as he did, the colour drained from his face.

"Bloody hell, i'm in for it now!" Sirius whispered scared. Remembering James's warning, he set to work.

He ran Harry upstairs and into the bathroom, turing the bath's taps on. Went the water was warm, Sirius dunked Harry in and tried getting the purple goo off Harry.

Sirius scrubbed and scrubbed, but he couldn't get a piece of goo off poor Harry, who happened to be laughing and giggling as if it was the highlight of his day!

As Sirius scrubbed Harry, he heard and very loud, familiar scream and shot followed by his name. Sirius cringed. Lily and James were home and they'd seen the kitchen... how was he going to get out of this one?


End file.
